A Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS) alliance, which includes a limited number of technology companies, has been created to facilitate access to long term evolution (LTE)-based services. The CBRS band, which is located between 3.55 GHz and 3.7 GHz, is available to members of the CBRS alliance as well as non-members of the CBRS alliance. However, members of the CBRS alliance may experience interference in their CBRS services by non-members, thereby degrading CBRS use and access for CBRS alliance members.